


Night at The Club

by The_Messenger_of_Olympus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, OOC, The Club, a lil bit of self hate lmao, fidds is OOC whoops, slight angst, stANSTOPWORKING FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Messenger_of_Olympus/pseuds/The_Messenger_of_Olympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford's been working too much, and he knows it. Lately he hasnt been a good person to himself, his house, or his boyfriend. He cant even the last time he went on a date! Maybe it was about time to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time in the fandom. Hopefully I'll get better with these gay old men.

It was a cold night in the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls, Most rational people would be asleep by now, as it was now just reaching two in the morning. Being awake at this time was just as normal as being up at seven in the evening for Fiddleford McGucket and Stanford Pines.   
It was quite annoying at first, as in his old home in California, Fiddleford was always asleep for quite a while by then. He had grown used to it, though.   
The dinner upstairs had grown cold, as Stanford had refused to come to the kitchen for supper. Many 'I'll be done in a few minutes' and 'I'll take a break soon's had already been said.   
Fiddleford, to say the least, was annoyed. Frustrated. This happened too often in their little home. Without him, Stanford wouldn't eat every day, or sleep every night, or take a shower at least every other day.   
Fiddleford sighed, pushing his glasses farther up his eggplant shaped nose. He had been spinning around in a chair for at least half an hour. Stanford was till sitting and writing down notes in his notebook about whatever he found today or needed to be done for the portal.   
Fiddleford had had enough. He stood up, swiftly strolling with his long legs over to Stanford. He would never do this if it wasn't his last resort, but he snatched the book away from his partner frustratedly.   
Stanford gasped and looked up with him, an expression like he'd just betrayed him, then proceeded to give him a puppy, then take it away.   
Fiddleford closed the book and set it on one of the tables down in the lab, before pulling him into the elevator.  
“The food is probably cold by now” Fiddleford said. “probably because I made it five hours ago.”   
Stanford sighed. “Im sorry.”  
Fiddleford nodded. “good. I'll heat up your food.”  
Stanford nodded. “Thank you” he said.  
When they arrived to their actual house part of their house, they exited the elevator and Fiddleford almost dragged him to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for him before going to heat up the food. “It'll take about ten minutes to cook now.” He said in a dull tone.   
Stanford shifted awkwardly in his chair before brushing dark hair out of his eyes and pushing his glasses up.  
“When did you have your last cup of coffee, Ford?” Fiddleford asked, sitting down across from him in their little dining room table.   
“Two or three hours ago, if im not mistaken.” He responded, looking around. Maybe he could get some cleaning done, the place was a bit dirty...not a bit. A lot. He sighed. There was dust and the floor was filthy, the sink had some dishes in them that ould be his job to clean since Fiddleford cooked. Hell, he'd probably come back from looking for anomalies tomorrow and the sink would be empty. Sometimes he felt bad, and know he should feel more bad about it. He didn't take care of his house, himself, or his partner. When was the last time he had taken the southerner sitting across from him on a date? He couldn't even remember. He'd check their calendars for a day to have it.  
He sighed. He could see why Fidds got upset with him so much.  
He'd make it up to him. He swore it.

 

Well, it seemed to be going well so far. Except that Fiddleford didnt know what was happening.   
In the past week he had been very busy, mainly for planning for this date. He wanted to make up all the dates he had been late for or forgotten about or they just simply didn't have. He didn't want to be an asshole boyfriend.   
So far he had gotten flowers and a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in Gravity Falls, The Club. He had never been, but it seemed like it would be amazing.   
He had told Fidds that he needed his help on a trip to find an anomaly, and luckily, even though he hadnt seemed exicted about it, he accepted. Hopefully it would be a nice surprise.  
He gazed into his mirror thoughtfully, tying his tie carefully, wanting to look his best. He had combed his hair about a million times and cleaned his glasses about ten times as much.  
He slowly crept down the stairs to the door, where Fiddleford was waiting.   
Fidds looked at him. “Why are you so dressed up?” he asked, confused. “should I be dressed up?”  
Stanford shook his head. “You dress formally enough without it.”   
Fiddleford blushed. “Shut up”  
Stanford smiled and took him to walk to the restaurant, but instead he walked them through town. Fiddleford was almost immediately confused. “Where are we going?” he asked.  
“You'll see.” Stanford said mischeviously.  
Fidds bit his lip. “Okay....” he said and followed him, until they reached the restaurant. He looked up at the sign. “What's this, Stanford?” He asked, a smile slowly covering his face.   
Stanford smiled. “A restaurant. That I happened to make us reservations for.” He said. Fiddleford blushed.   
“You did?!” he asked him happily.  
Stanford nodded and looked at him a bit sadly. “I know I havent been the most attentive partner for some time, or the best person or house caretaker. And I'm sorry. I just thought this was a way I could make it up to you.”  
Fiddleford blushed more and hugged the shorter man happily. “Thankl you thank you thank you!” he said happily. “You didn't have to do all this, I would've been happy with a quiet night with cuddling, this is so nice of you!”  
Stanford smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. “Anything for you.” he said.   
Fiddleford chuckled and elbowed him. “Thats so cheesy!” he protested.   
“Don't deny you wouldn't have used it!” Stanford responded happily.  
They walked in to the restaurant together, finding their table.   
They sat seated across from each other and basically just stared into each others eyes the whole time fuckin nerds im sorry lmao its almost 1 am ive been at this for three hours

**Author's Note:**

> well they fucked after no question


End file.
